


I have no idea

by EmperorChris



Series: ShuYuka Week 2020 [2]
Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Day 2 - Date Night/ Lazy Day, F/M, ShuYuka Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25422979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmperorChris/pseuds/EmperorChris
Summary: Planning for a date is sometimes more complicated than you expect(Written for ShuYuka Week 2020 Day 2 - Date Night/Lazy Day)
Relationships: Arisato Minato/Takeba Yukari, Persona 3 Protagonist/Takeba Yukari, Takeba Yukari/Yuuki Makoto
Series: ShuYuka Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838875
Kudos: 13





	I have no idea

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that I'm pretty new to writing fanfics and that English isn't my first language

**_Iwatodai Dorm_ **

**_-Lounge_ **

On a peaceful Sunday Makoto sat on the couch, with his headphones on. He listened to his music with his closed eyes to enjoy it to its fullest. But here and there he would open his eyes to glance at his lover Yukari, who was sitting next to him with her legs sprawled across the couch and her head leaning against his chest while reading a magazine. They’ve been doing this for 2 hours now, just the two of them in the dorm, enjoying each other’s company in silence. That silence however was broken, when Yukari removed herself from her lover’s chest and sat up straight, causing Makoto to turn his attention to her as he removes his headphones and stops the music.

“I’m bored”, she declares with a groan and puts her magazine on the table. “Wanna do something today?”, she says as she turns to him.

“Well…”, Makoto puts a hand to his chin, “I guess we haven’t gone on a date in a while. Sure, why not?”, he tells her with a smile, making her beam at him. “So, what do you want to do?”, he asks as he chuckles at his girlfriend’s excitement.

Yukari smile slowly fades as it turns into a thoughtful expression, “Hm… I dunno. Do you have something in mind?”

“Not really, I’m fine with your choice.”, he explains with a shrug.

“But wouldn’t it be a bit unfair if I always decide, I want you to have fun too!”, she says as she points a finger at him.

“I already have fun, but if you say so…”, Makoto replies as he tweaks his bangs, “but I can’t think of anything either.”, he says with a sheepish smile. Yukari’s eyes widen in surprise.

“Really? I mean I always see you outside after school and you always come home late, so you should know at least someplace where we could go.”, she says in disbelief.

“I mean yeah, of course I spend a lot of time with others after school, but we always hang out the same places. I want to do something special with you since it’s been a while our last date”, Makoto argues with a frown.

“Aww, that’s sweet of you but it doesn’t have to be something special.”, Yukari replies with a blush. “Not every date has to be super romantic you know. If you want to, we could just do something in the dorm.”, she offers to Makoto, who smiles and nods at her.

“In that case, how about we do a movie night?”, he asks as he gets up.

“Sure! I’ll go grab some snacks and a blanket”, she says as she gets off the couch, “Which movie do you wanna see?”, she asks as she turns to him.

“Actually…”,Makoto blushes and gives her a sheepish smile, ”I have no idea.”. Yukari giggles and rolls her eyes at him.

In the end they ended up watching the original Phoenix Ranger Featherman R movie. Once again enjoying each other’s company in silence as they watch the film in each other’s arms. Mitsuru arrives later that night and smiles at the adorable sight of both of her kohais sleeping on the couch, snuggled up to each other beneath a blanket.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be honest right now, I wasn't really happy with how the story turned out.  
> I had too many ideas at once and it just left me utterly confused as to what I should do.  
> In the end, I decided to write it to reflect my thought process when planning this story out.  
> If you enjoyed this story somehow...thanks? For real though I appreciate it.  
> I hope I'll do a better job in future stories.


End file.
